We Can Do It
by Wintreaux
Summary: Sheldon needs help, and obviously Penny's going to be there to help him. - Sheldon/Penny -


**Might make this a two shot, who knows.**

* * *

It had been an entire two months of this nonsense.

It was hard to watch, and practically harassment at this point. Though, none of his other 'friends' were going to say anything about it because 'hey, he's Amy's problem now!' Some 'friends' he had. Penny could only glare at the spineless trio of nerds and leave the apartment. If history was any indication, Sheldon would be seeking shelter in 4B in a matter of minutes. He'd rant about how awful that Amy Farrah Fowler is and how neurobiology was as lesser science, one he had no respect for.

She thought it was just his distaste for Amy speaking.

Through the dating app, Amy and Sheldon had met. He was set up by the group of males he calls friends, and after the first encounter Amy felt as if she found her true mate. Penny personally thought Amy thought of Sheldon as an experiment. What neurobiologist wouldn't want to pick at Whack-a-doodle's brain?

She didn't _hate_ Amy, but she didn't _like_ her either. She was pushy and weird, and very forward.

Her compliments were borderline stalkerish and she felt uncomfortable almost every time Amy spoke to her. The brunette had declared them besties and Penny didn't know when that happened, but she wouldn't agree.

Amy was constantly trying to push Sheldon past his boundaries, he didn't like physical contact, but she was always trying to hold his hand or touch his shoulders. It pissed Penny off, she never realized it until now, but Sheldon flinched away from everyone except her. It warmed her heart.

_Sheldon_ _was her best friend_.

And he needed saving. Leonard, Howard, and Raj sure as hell weren't going to do anything about it. She glanced at the clock and noticed it would be another five minutes before Sheldon came knocking on her door in threes. She smirked as a small devious plan formed in her mind, she was going to save him alright.

She flung open her apartment door with an air of confidence and headed straight to her boy's apartment. Opening that door with ease, it took everything in her not to pause in horror and grab Amy by the hair, she was on the middle cushion leaning into Sheldon's side her breast pressed against his arm as he inched away as far as possible from the desperate woman. Meanwhile, the cowardly three sat around them ignoring what was going on.

Penny crossed Howard and Raj and before Leonard could get his greeting out, she plopped herself down into Sheldon's lap, straddling him. Knees on either of his side, her arms wounded around his neck.

The room got eerily quiet.

"Pen—"

She cut the tall man off with her lips, the kiss was chaste and soft. Almost like she was testing the waters, but she didn't want it to look too fake –these were smart scientists after all. She could hear Leonard and Amy gasp, and Howard make a noise akin to 'hubba hubba', she could clearly hear Raj mutter, 'Holy Shiva!'

She was glad at the outcome and told herself she had accomplished what she came to do. So, she pulled away slightly, however Sheldon showed he was a quick learner and sat up straighter determined not to break the kiss. One of his hands snaked up her back and into her hair, while the other gripped her naked hip with a force she didn't know he possessed…it was kind of sexy.

The kiss turned more aggressive once Sheldon started to kiss back, his lips pressed against hers as if he couldn't get enough of her strawberry lip-gloss. She touched his bottom lip with her tongue, and he parted his lips obediently, Penny smirked as the two battled for dominance completely oblivious to the shocked eyes watching the two in their steamy rendezvous. It wasn't until Sheldon's hand slipped up the back of Penny's tank top, did Leonard clear his throat rather loudly. The two broke apart breathing heavily.

"Uh, wanna catch me up?"

Sheldon pressed his forehead to Penny's, mouthwash and disinfectant wipes the furthest thing from his mind.

"I believe Penny just did what society calls, _staking her claim_."

Penny smiled and nodded her head, but before she could speak it was Amy's monotone voice that filled the room. She stood to her feet quickly and threw her arms out, "How could you, Penny? I thought we were besties? Besties don't kiss their besties boyfriend's!"

The blonde turned to look up at the hysterical brunette, she was tired -partly because Sheldon had sucked the life force from her lips and partly because she was tired of Amy's manipulative ways. She sighed, "Amy, Sheldon was never your boyfriend. Just like me, you forced us into roles we didn't agree to. He never asked you to be his girlfriend, nor did you ask him to be your boyfriend. What's more, I only known you for two months…we are not besties," she said delicately.

She didn't want to break the girl, she just wanted her to get the message.

"So, you decide you're bored and want to ruin what I have?" Amy spat out viciously, "What, has the whore slept with the entirety of Pasadena already?"

Penny gasped as she stood to her feet quickly, everyone in the room bit back because they knew Penny was about to go all Junior Rodeo on the neurobiologist. Though, Sheldon was quicker and to everyone's surprise, he defended her, –even though they shouldn't be surprised, Sheldon always defended Penny when necessary.

"Although I respect your intellect, Amy Farrah Fowler, I do not respect you as a woman nor a person. You are vile and hold no regards to anyone else's wants or needs. I've made it extremely clear every day for the last sixty-two days that I am not interested in you, but you proceed to chase after me like a cat in heat. If it's anyone in this room that should be labeled a 'whore', it would in fact be you."

Everyone gasped, and Penny felt pride swell in her chest. She took Sheldon's hand in her own as a sign to him that he did nothing wrong, and she approved of what he had said. She saw the smile fighting against his thin lips.

Amy glared between the two of them and before spinning on her heels she spat out, "It's always females like you."

The guys didn't get it, but Penny did. She was one of them, especially in high school. Though, now as she stood holding Sheldon's hand, she knew she had no need to ever be one of those females ever again.

The odd couple turned from the door and came face-to-face with their friends, accusing faces looking at them. Penny sighed, now they had to deal with _this_.

Suddenly, Sheldon squeezed her hand and the gesture told her 'we can do it'.


End file.
